You Found Me
by crashspike22
Summary: Haley James and Brooke Davis. One girl is trying to find herself and the other is trying to change herself. And when these two very different girls meet they find something else entirely... Brooke/Haley fic Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Praise be to Mark and the CW.**

_Author Notes: Well, I am going to go back to 'Promise' but after that last chapter I think need to step back for a little while lol. So anyway here is the start of a new Baley story for everyone. This is a little slower than Promise but trust me it'll be worth it…I think lol…Thanks to the Fray for the title and the idea for this story. Oh yeah this takes place during Season 1 but a few things are different in this world as you will soon see. _

**You Found Me - Chapter One – This is how we start…**

Haley was all alone in the tutoring center. It was a Thursday afternoon and since she had no life at all, she got to man the desk. Some days weren't so bad. She did get to help people and that made her feel like she mattered. Most of the time, it was the other way around. She felt like she was invisible. Ever since Lucas got on the team, Haley spent most of her time alone. So she hid in the tutoring center. This room was her little world. In this room she was strong. She never had to hide how she felt about anything in here. She could be anything that she wanted to be. She had lost track of how many hours she spent wishing she was someone else. Because being anyone else besides Haley James would be better. Some days, she would imagine herself as a teacher or a rock star or once she even pretended to be the head cheerleader. Haley laughed to herself. Like she could ever be a cheerleader. To be a cheerleader she would have to be look like a Peyton Sawyer. And since she wasn't tall, leggy, and blonde she never had to worry about being on the team. She would never admit it but she wanted to be a part of something. She had school and tutoring but that didn't really say anything about her. There were days that she could a voice or something powerful deep inside of her. And Haley didn't know how to get it out. All she really wanted was to find her thing. Just to find that one special something that made Haley more than a faceless nobody in the back of a crowd.

"That's enough of that…" Haley felt like crying but she didn't have a chance to go down that road. She heard the knob of the door turn. She looked over at the door and to her surprise; there was the captain of the Ravens cheer squad, Brooke Davis. Haley knew Brooke. Okay, knew was a strong word. But she had seen around school. She was the queen of the school and from what she had heard, she deserved the title. She was the first freshman ever to be put on the Varsity Cheer Squad. She had helped the squad win the Classic Cheer Competition for the last three years. And she had on the election for student council president for the last two years…without even running (she was a write in vote but she never took the job.).

Brooke Davis was the girl that every guy wanted to sleep with and the girl that every other girl hated. Her family had the biggest house in Tree Hill and had more money than Nathan Scott's family. She had on this amazing looking black leather jacket with a dark- red baby doll T-shirt underneath. Her jeans looked like she had been poured into them. They were this tight pair of dark blue jeans and these boots with heels so tall that she thought they were out of a fashion magazine. And to top it all off, she was carrying a purse that looked like it cost more than Haley's entire outfit and her car. She had never seen Brooke up close before and now that she was in the same room with her; Haley couldn't believe how pretty she was. Like America's Next Top Model pretty.

"Damn…stop staring..." Haley whispered.

"Hey, I am supposed to meet my new math tutor here. Her name is Haley or something …" Brooke said as she handed the placement form to Haley. Just standing in the same room with her made Haley feel like she was less than what she was. Almost as if she didn't deserve to be in the same room with her. Then she realized what Brooke said.

"Well that would be me, Haley something. " Haley muttered and walked over to the file cabinet. Well, that was awesome. She could have at least taken the time to learn her last name. For a second, Haley thought about given Brooke all the questions for the Honors Math class for that something crack. Then she remembered that Brooke was on a completely plane of existence than her. Why would she know her last name? Haley rolled her eyes. She couldn't even get upset right.

"Okay, looks like we have a lot of stuff to cover here…so I think we should try a practice test first to kind of gauge where you are at…" Haley flipping through the files looking for the practice tests and that was when she heard a cell phone buzz and Brooke groan.

"Never enough time for anything...Listen, I know this math stuff is like your thing…" Brooke said as she pulled out her phone and checked the text message she just got.

"Yeah, math is my thing. What's the point, Brooke?" Haley crossed her arms. She knew what was going to happen next. No matter who the student was, they always tried to bribe her. It never failed. Most the people that came through here were the popular kids or the jocks who never study. They just figured that Haley would roll right over. After all these people held the keys to the tower and who didn't want to be in the tower? Haley didn't. Maybe she didn't have a thing or maybe you couldn't pick out her in a crowd but she had her pride. So she stood there waiting for the queen of the entire school to make her offer.

"Well, I just have so much to do with the game tomorrow and practice before and the party after that and everything else…" Brooke started to say but before she could even finish Haley jumped in.

"I am not doing your homework." Haley said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke closed her phone and dropped her purse on the counter.

"You think just because you are rich and popular and captain of the squad that you can just waltz in here and get the Tutor Girl to do your work. If you want to do the work, I'll help you. But don't think I am going to do it for you." Haley took a deep breath and got ready for the onslaught of insults and name calling that were definitely going to follow. She had just told off the most powerful girl at Tree Hill High. There was no way that Brooke Davis was going let her live to tell the tale.

"Well, Tutor Girl, I was actually going to ask if we could get started after the game tomorrow. But now I am thinking that this was a waste of my goddamn time." Brooke grabbed her purse and started to walk toward the door. Once she got to the door she stop and looked Haley in the eyes. Haley noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. She had never seen the always smiling cheer captain look this way.

"You don't know me. So don't judge me. I get enough of that from everyone else." Brooke turned and walked out of the tutoring center. Haley stood in shock as the cheerleader marched out of the tutor center. She couldn't believe that Brooke Davis didn't want her to do the work for her. And she had judged Brooke. Just based on what she saw and what she knew about the group that Brooke was in charge of. Haley felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world. She didn't even know Brooke. But she knew the only way to make things right with her was to get to know her. And to get to know her, Haley was going to have to hang out with the popular kids.

"This should be fun…"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes: Sorry this took so long. I have been swamped with trying to move and being sick and getting ready to go back to work this Monday. Ah well. Thanks to Baley for her PM during the week as always she is the driving force behind me finishing chapters, lol. And thanks to Bethany Joy Galeotti for writing the music that got me through this chapter and for bringing Haley to life every week. Happy Birthday Bethany!!! Let me know what you think of it!  
_

**You Found Me – Chapter Two – Falling for you…**

Haley was walking to school once again. Her car had managed to find a new way to be broken this morning and Lucas wasn't answering his phone. He was the only person that she could count on and now she felt like he was blowing her off. But Haley couldn't even get mad about it. Lucas Scott was destined to be something great and Haley always felt like one day he was going to leave her behind. She just thought he would at least wait until they graduated to do it. Haley sighed. Was this how her life was going to be? Trapped here in Tree Hill while the rest of the world leaves her behind?

"More than likely…"Haley continued her walk. She still had a long way to go but if she kept moving she should get there by next Thursday. So instead of continuing to think about how meaningless her existence was, she decided to think of her other problem. Brooke Davis and how she was going to make things right with her. Of course, how do you make up for insulting someone's integrity? And plus why did apologizing to Brooke matter to her? It was Brooke Davis. She probably spent the whole weekend sitting around thinking of ways to get back at Haley for what she said. Haley smacked herself in the forehead. She was doing it again. She didn't know if that was true. She was just guessing based on the people that Brooke was hanging around.

"When did I get so judgmental?" Haley remembered the look on Brooke's face when she left the tutoring center that day. She looked like she had been shot. And she didn't want to be responsible for making anyone feel like that. Haley ran her fingers through her hair as she got to the corner. God she was never going to make it to school at this rate. She pulled her phone out and tried to call Lucas again but to her surprise, her phone's battery was dead.

"God damn it…"She groaned and shoved it back into her pocket. The world famous 'Haley James' misery tour was in full effect today and it looked like today was going to be the best show ever. Just as Haley was about to step off the curb, a 2003 Mercedes-Benz CLK320 (she knew cars since Lucas spent so much talking about them) pulled up in front of her. The car was black and looked like it had just come off the showroom floor. The windows had this tint that made it impossible for Haley to see who was in the car. She was just about to keep walking when the window slowly slid down. She looked inside and there was Brooke Davis sitting the driver's seat looking like she had just walked out of a fashion magazine.

"Hey Tutor Girl. Need a ride?" Brooke asked.

"Tutor Girl? Who's that?" Haley was amazed at good Brooke looked this morning. Her hair was down like always and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Well, you called yourself Tutor Girl yesterday and it sounded cute. So I figured that should be your nickname." Brooke smiled at her. There was something about that smile. Haley felt like she was the only person in world right now. It was strange. She had people smile at her before. But when Brooke Davis smiled at her, she got this feeling that made her stomach flutter and her skin feeling a little tingly.

"Well don't just stand there. Get in." Brooke said as she popped the door lock.

"Ok…" Haley couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. It was only a smile. She took a deep breath to try and calm down those butterflies that were still flapping in her stomach. Haley pulled the car door open and got inside. The interior of the car was all leather and the initials B.D. were monogrammed into the headrest. It smelled amazing in the car. Brooke had to be wearing some kind of perfume. The scent was sweet but not overpowering. Haley inhaled the aroma and smiled.

"It smells nice in here." Haley whispered.

"Thanks." Brooke put the car in gear and took off. Haley didn't know what she should say at this point. She had finally got her wish to be alone with Brooke and she still couldn't think of anything to say to her. Just sitting here with her was a bit intimidating. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and piss her off or anything. Brooke was wearing the same leather she had on from the other day. She had on a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Haley looked down at her faded gray hooded sweatshirt and worn out blue jeans. Even the way she was dressed made Haley feel like she didn't even belong in the same car with her. God, could she go fifteen seconds without feeling out of place? She crossed her arms and shifted in her seat.

"What's wrong? You seem a little…" Brooke sounded a little concerned.

"Uncomfortable?" Haley said sounding a little more honest than she wanted to. She usually kept her feelings to herself. The only person she had to talk to was Lucas and he wasn't the best listener in the world. He would spend most of their conversations waiting for Haley to stop talking so he could go back to talking about himself. In fact, no one ever talked to her about how she was feeling.

"I was…I just checking out your car. It's fifty times nicer than mine." Haley uncrossed her arms and tried to look a little less tense.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my parents."Brooke said as she adjusted her rearview mirror.

"Wow, I wish my parents gave me a car like this." Haley said.

"It was their way of saying 'we love you, now stay the fuck away from us'." Brooke's voice changed from its usual confident tone and sounded a bit rejected. Haley didn't really know what to say. Brooke still looked a little upset from her last statement. She had never heard of a parent telling their kid to fuck off.

"How could they say that to you?" Haley asked.

"Because they would rather throw money at me instead of just being my actual parents…" Brooke answered.

"At least your parents know you are alive. My parents barely acknowledge me…" Haley sighed.

"I don't believe that. Aren't you like a parents' dream? You get all A's and everything…"Brooke said.

"My parents are more about paying attention to each other and not paying any attention to me. It doesn't even bother me anymore. I guess I am numb to it now." Haley slid her hand into the inside pockets and began fiddling with the tissue that was in there. She never really talked about her parents to anyone but it was nice to learn that she wasn't the only one who dealt with this.

"Me too. You know I would trade all of this just to get them to fucking notice me…"Brooke sighed.

"Really?" Haley turned to look at the cheerleader.

"Yeah…the money doesn't mean anything..." Brooke said.

"It does when you don't have it…" Haley leaned back the headrest and her eyes wander around the car.

"Good point…but I am more than just the rich girl or the head cheerleader. But that is the only thing anyone ever sees when they look at me. That's why you said what you said in the tutoring center."Brooke said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. I just…" Haley started to say but Brooke held her hand up to stop her.

"It's ok. I know why you did it. I just get so tired of being 'Brooke Davis'. Some days I wake up and I wish that…"Brooke paused for a second like she was looking for the right words.

"I was someone else." Haley said as she finished Brooke's sentence. She kept looking straight ahead even though she could feel Brooke's eyes on her. She wasn't the biggest fan of eye contact. Mostly because she never got any eye contact from anybody not even Lucas. Brooke pulled the car over and parked it.

"You too?" Brooke asked.

"Every day since sixth grade…"Haley looked down at her feet. Why was this happening? Why was she being so open and honest with Brooke? And why did it feel like the right thing to do?

"I am sorry." Brooke gently pulled Haley's left arm so her hand would come out her pocket. She watched as Brooke's fingers slowly slid in between hers. And the butterflies that were in her stomach before came back with vengeance. Brooke Davis was holding her hand. And strangely she liked the feeling of having her hold her hand. Haley looked into Brooke's eyes and felt like she belonged in that car with her. Like her hand belonged in Brooke's.

"So are you going to tutor me?" Brooke asked.

"Of course…" Haley nodded and Brooke let her hand go. Haley almost whimpered from the loss of Brooke's touch. It was over too fast. She felt like she lost something. She was surprised by her reaction. She was even more surprised by what she did next.

"Brooke?" Haley nervously held her hand back out. She didn't want to say what she wanted. If she said it out loud then it might not come true. But she knew that she wanted to touch Brooke again. Brooke looked at her hand and then she looked at Haley again. Haley held her breath and maintained the eye contact. Brooke didn't say anything either, she just nodded her head and slid her hand slowly back into Haley's. Once their fingers interlocked, Brooke put the car back into gear and started driving once more. Haley smiled and exhaled. The rest of the drive to Tree Hill High was quiet. Brooke held her hand until they pulled into the parking lot.

"We're here." Brooke whispered.

"Yes we are." Haley held Brooke's hand just a little tighter. She knew that once they got out of the car, the fairy tale would be over. It was so intense just holding her hand. She finally felt like she belonged to something and wasn't ready to just let her go. She leaned back in the seat and turned so she could still look at Brooke without letting her hand go. Brooke did the same.

"I am glad I stopped to pick you." Brooke said.

"Me too." Haley said.

"So, I'll give you a ride home after school, ok?" Brooke said as she rubbed her thumb across the back of Haley's hand. At this point Brooke could ask her to jump off the roof of the school and she would do it.

"Ok…" Haley looked down at their hands. She took a mental picture of it, just so she could have one thing that was hers. Brooke gently let Haley's hand go and Haley felt her heart drop to the bottom of her feet. She never felt so alone. Even though Brooke was still sitting right next to her. Brooke brushed her hair back behind her ear and Haley felt a tingle go through every inch of her body. Something had happen during that short ride to the school.

Haley James had fallen for Brooke Davis.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: Well I moved and after 3 days, I found the power cord to my laptop, lol. Well this chapter started one way and ended somewhere completely different. It reminded me of the roller coaster of emotions you can feel when you really like someone and you manage to talk yourself out of liking that person. I know that I have lol. Baley, thanks for your PM. As always everything I do, I do it for your praise. So for every one not named Baley (lol), enjoy and drop me a line if you like or if you think it sucks. _

**You Found Me – Chapter Three – Thoughts can be a dangerous thing…**

Haley had spent of that day floating around school. The wonderful feeling from this morning was still echoing around her every single cell. Her mind was spinning but in a good way for once. She could get used to feeling this way. Even now during her free period, she was replaying the events of this morning over and over again. The library was her second favorite hiding place and it was where she usually spent this period. It had a couple computers scattered all over the place which made it easier for her find a spot to herself. She leaned back in her seat and started playing with her necklace. She clicked on the Firefox link on the computer's desktop. God, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She remembered every single detail about her. Everything was as clear as day. The way that she smelled, the way that she smiled, the way that she looked and the way that her hand felt when she was holding it and it fill her with such joy. She smiled again and checked to see if anyone else was nearby. There wasn't because she was in the library. Haley took a deep breath in and as she let it out she said her name.

"Brooke Davis…" Haley closed her eyes as the tingle went through her body once more. Just saying her name warmed her entire body.

"Speak my name and I shall appear."

Haley jumped when she heard the voice. Usually, no one ever came looking for her. She spun her chair around and there was Brooke.

"Hi, Brooke." Haley said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hi back. Mind if I join you?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Haley smiled as the head cheerleader pulled a chair next to her. She took another deep breath in and that same sweet from the car fill her senses and it was like heaven. Brooke gently picked up Haley's hand and held it once again. Haley felt herself blushing from the touch. She ran her free hand through her hair and let out a little laugh.

"I have been looking for you all morning…"Brooke said.

"Really? How did you find where I was?" Haley asked.

"I checked in the tutor center and I didn't see you there so I asked Lucas. He didn't know either…" Brooke said as she continued playing with Haley's fingers.

"I really wonder how he's my best friend…" Haley mumbled sarcastically.

"So, just asked myself, where would Haley go?" Brooke said.

"And you came up with the library?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"A parent's dream, remember?" Brooke said.

"Of course…" Haley said trying not to sound hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that…"Brooke whispered.

"I know…its ok…" Haley said.

This was like some kind of dream. It had to be because nothing this good ever happens to Haley James. She wasn't even sure about what was happening. She never thought about being with anyone mostly because no one ever showed any interest in her. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl or whatever. Haley always listened to her soul and if the person, place or thing made her soul feel good then she knew was on the right track. She looked at Brooke then, she looked at the way Brooke was playing with her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I'm skipping."Brooke said smiling at her.

"Skipping class? Why would you do something like that?" Haley asked.

"It's just…I wanted to see you again." Brooke said.

"I wanted to see you too…" Haley's smile grew a little wider. She wanted to tell Brooke everything that she had been feeling. How she had been thinking about her all day and how she never felt anything like this before. Haley wanted to say it but she couldn't. Even though she was sure about what she was starting to feel; Haley had no idea what Brooke was feeling. And honestly she didn't want to ask her. If she did then this little world that she had built in her mind, a world where Haley and Brooke could be together; would cease to exist.

"So, this is where my Tutor Girl goes to get her learn on?" Brooke looked around at the books the seemed to be surrounding them on every side.

"Since when did I become 'your' Tutor Girl?" Haley smirked.

"This morning I thought." Brooke smiled.

"Really?" Haley asked. Brooke didn't say anything but the smile she gave Haley said it all.

"So did you pick this place?" Brooke said.

"It's quiet and I can just be with my thoughts." Haley said.

"And what do you think about?" Brooke started sliding her thumb over the back of Haley's hand.

"Honestly?" Haley said.

"Yeah…" Brooke said.

"Being alone..."

"All the time you think about that?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…"Haley felt a wave of sadness hit her. It always amazed her that the simplest of words could pull her out of a good mood.

She turned her head so that she wasn't looking at Brooke anymore. Haley couldn't really explain how she was feeling at the moment. But the only word she could hear in her head was alone. It just continued to echo in her thoughts and there wasn't anything she could do to pull herself out of this. This couldn't be true. Brooke Davis couldn't be into her. This had to be some kind of joke that she couldn't see or something. Nobody wanted to be around her. Not the kids at school, not her parents and not even her best friend wanted her around. Hell, she didn't even want to be around herself. The smile on her face faded quickly. The happy feelings where replaced by that familiar numbness that always surrounded her. She gently pulled her hand out of Brooke's. Haley closed her eyes and that her eyelids could hold back the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke touched her on the chin, trying to get her to turn her head towards her face once more but Haley resisted. Brooke got out of the chair and kneeled in front of her. She gently put her right hand on the side of Haley's tear-stained cheek.

"I am tired…" Haley whispered. Her eyes were still closed.

"You can tell me, baby. I am here…" Brooke sounded so sweet. The only person that ever called her baby was her grandmother. And it sounded much better coming from Brooke than it did coming from Nana James.

"I am tired of being left behind…I'm always by myself…I just…" Haley couldn't get her words in order again. She opened her eyes and saw Brooke's face. She looked like she had been crying too.

"I'm here with you…I'm not going to leave you…" Brooke whispered back as she brushed Haley's hair behind her ear once more. A shiver went down Haley's spine and settled in her stomach.

"Not at first…something always happens. My parents ignore me, the kids at school and even Lucas. And sooner or later, you'll get tired of me too." Haley sighed and started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"How could you even think that I would do that?" Brooke asked.

"Because…" Haley started to say but before she could finish the bell rang. She stood up and put her things in her bag. She looked at Brooke and something inside of her started screaming that Brooke hadn't done of anything. That she shouldn't give up just because nothing else ever worked out. And plus she didn't even know that if anything was going to happen between her and Brooke. She wanted to believe that the feeling that had been with her all day was real. And that Brooke was feeling it too. But Haley couldn't get past that doubt that had followed her all the time. She had learned to deal with her parents ignoring her.

"I know who I am and I just know..." Haley said.

She had learned to deal with everyone in school ignoring her. Hell, she was finally dealing with Lucas ditching her for the basketball team. As she watched Brooke get up from her knees, she felt it in her heart. That she would never ever be able to deal if Brooke Davis ever left her behind.

"It's better this way…" Haley said.

"What's better this way?" Brooke sounding a little confused.

"If we just stop whatever this is right now." Haley said.

"I don't know what this is but I know I want to find out. I know that I am not Lucas or your parents. I saw something special in the car this morning..." Brooke started to say but Haley just kept shaking her head no.

"I am not that special, Brooke…My parents knew it and so did Lucas. Why would anybody want to be around me?" Before Brooke could answer, Haley slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked away. She took a few steps towards the door and started to cry again.

"Damn it…"She thought that she was saving herself from getting hurt but she felt like she had torn her heart out of her chest. Haley thought she was doing the right thing. And if Brooke really wanted to be with her why didn't she stop her? Haley stood still for a couple of seconds. She was hoping that maybe Brooke would tell her don't go. But she didn't say anything.

"I knew it…" Haley pushed the door open as hard as she could and headed for the nearest side door of the school. Once she was outside, Haley kept running towards her house. She had to get as far away from this place as she could. She knew that this was too good to be true. She was going to be alone forever. So she ran as hard and as fast as she could. Hoping that each step she took would take her farther away from Brooke.

But if she had looked back, she would have seen Brooke Davis chasing after her...

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Ok no talking from me this time. Thanks to my girls, you know who you are. And Baley!

**You Found Me - Chapter Four – Giving up…**

"Brooke, wait up! Jesus…"

Brooke stopped in her tracks. Haley wasn't that far away but at this rate she would never be able to catch her up to her. She turned around and it was Peyton Sawyer, her best friend. She really didn't have time for whatever Peyton wanted.

"Hey, Peyton. What 's up?" Brooke asked.

"Why are you chasing after that girl?" Peyton asked.

"I thought…I mean…I was going to beat her ass. She said she wasn't going to do my paper…so I said…yeah right and I chased her…" Brooke winced from making up such a story but she couldn't tell Peyton the truth. Whatever the truth was. Hell she didn't know herself.

"Really? Who the fuck does she think she is? Let's get the squad together and teach her a lesson." Peyton pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Are you trying to say I can't handle her? Besides, she is barely worth the attention of the squad."Brooke snatched the phone and closed it. As usual, Peyton was overreacting. God she was such a drama queen sometimes. She still could not believe how easy it was for to talk about Haley like she didn't exist.

"Hey, isn't she that homeless looking chick that usually hangs around Lucas? I think I have English with her, Haley or something?" Peyton said snatching her phone.

"Something is right. She is a nobody so there is no reason to go after. We can just leave her alone." Brooke felt a pang of regret from saying that but it was the only way to keep Peyton from sending the cheer-monsters after Haley.

"Well it's a good thing she is standing behind you crying? Saves me the trouble of finding her later and fucking her up." Peyton laughed and pointed over Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke felt her heart drop down to the bottoms of her feet. She turned around and there was Haley in her grey sweatshirt and her faded blue jeans. She didn't noticed before the sweatshirt was little beat up before. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked like she had been punched in the face. Her eyes were burning into hers. Brooke just wanted to roll up into a ball and disappear. Why did she say those things?

"I fucking knew it…" Haley hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Let me explain…" Brooke wanted to reach out and touch Haley's hands. She wanted to touch them and tell her that she didn't mean any of the things she had heard. God, all she wanted was to take back the last 20 minutes. As she reached for her hand, Haley took a step back.

"Get away from me…" Haley said.

"Haley, it's not like that…"Brooke took a step forward. If she could just touch her hand, she could get through to her.

"It's not like what? I say we kick her ass right now…"Peyton said stepping forward as well but Brooke held her arm in her path.

"Peyton, shut up." Brooke said.

"Oh come on, she's a nothing. Lucas told me that all she does sit in the tutor center and sit in the library. Her parents don't even like her. If we beat the shit out of her right here, no would fucking notice. How messed up is that?" Peyton tried to push past Brooke again but Haley stood her ground.

"I knew it…this was all some sick fucking game for you…so I am glad you got your laughs in Brooke. Because you know what? Your friend over there is right about me. I am a nothing. I don't even matter. I am just fucking loser who thought you cared…" Haley's voice sounded so hurt and angry that Brooke was sure that none of her words could ever get past the anger she saw. Brooke felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She paused for second but only because Peyton was there. And then she realized that it didn't matter to if Peyton was there or not. She couldn't let Haley believe this.

"Haley, baby, please…you have to know…that's not true…I do care…" Brooke took another step towards Haley with her hand still reaching for hers.

"Baby?" Peyton muttered.

"I hate this school. I hate Lucas. I hate my parents and I hate you for making me think that I matter. Stay the fuck away from me." Haley said with the venom that she possessed.

"You don't mean that…please don't say that…"Brooke said. She felt like she had shot right in the chest. Each word that Haley said was a bullet into her soul. She had managed to destroy the one person that had got past all of her bluster and money. Haley didn't care about any of that. All she wanted was to get know her. She looked into Haley's eyes again hoping to see something. But the only thing she saw was hurt.

"Fuck you. This is over. Stay away from me." Haley turned around and walked away.

"God damn it..." Brooke whispered. She stood there silently watching Haley walk away. Why didn't she just tell the truth to Peyton? Was she ashamed of saying that she was falling for Haley? She didn't have any answers for those questions but she knew that she couldn't just let Haley go. Not this time.

"This isn't over, Haley." Brooke said.

"What the fuck is going on, Brooke?"Peyton said throwing her hands up.

"Can you please shut the fuck up? Get Haley's address from Lucas and text it to me. And don't you ever say anything like that about her again or I'll personally kick your bony ass." Brooke growled.

"Ok, ok. God…"Peyton said and ran back towards the school.

**A little later on that day…**

When Haley got home, she went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. How could she have been so wrong about everything? She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. Haley closed her eyes and the only thing she could hear was Brooke and Peyton saying everything that she always knew. She wasn't anything important. She dressed like shit. She looked like shit. Even her so called best friend had been telling his new friends about how worthless she is. And that the worst part of all was that, Brooke had lied to her. Her soul was wrong about Lucas and wrong about Brooke. She could take this anymore. Nobody gave a shit about her. No one would notice if she just got up one day and left Tree Hill for good.

"I bet they wouldn't even notice if I died…" Haley whispered. Suddenly all of the noise and chaos in her mind disappeared. A calm settle over her from that thought. Could she actually do it? How would she do it? Would she actually be able to go through with it? Would Brooke miss her? Haley pulled on the mirror and behind it was a medicine cabinet. Was she really going to do this? Where things really that bad? Just because Peyton said Lucas said those things; doesn't mean that he really said it. But Lucas doesn't talk to her anymore. And Brooke…Brooke did exactly what she thought. She tried to see past of the labels and the money she had but it turned out she was just a punch line to her.

"Stop it, just stop it…" Haley said sounding as empty as she felt. She just wanted her mind to stop running through these thoughts. She just wanted the noise to stop. Haley started going through the bottles in the cabinet. She knew that her mom had something in here that would work. She kept looking and looking throwing each bottle over her shoulder when she didn't see what she was looking for.

"Here it is…" Haley whispered. The bottle had some kind label on it but she didn't care what it said. She took the lid off and dumped a couple of pills in her hand. She closed the cabinet and saw her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was all over the place. She didn't look anything like the girl that had left this house earlier. She couldn't take it anymore. If nobody gave a fuck about Haley James, then what was the point of her being there? Haley took a deep breath and filled the cup on the sink up with water. She tossed the seven pills into her mouth, took a sip of water from the cup, and swallowed them.

"That's better…" Haley whispered and went back downstairs to wait for the pills to take effect.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

When Brooke pulled up to Haley's house, she still felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. She got out of her car and started walking up to the front porch. The house looked it could fit inside of Brooke's guest house but it had a certain charm to it. She still didn't have any idea of what she was going to say. How could she say anything that would sound like a lie? Brooke stopped on the porch. Every part of her was saying get out of there. The voice in her head just kept saying she's not going to listen. Brooke took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She jiggled the handle and the door slowly opened.

"Hello? Haley? You in here…"Brooke said. She didn't hear anything so she stepped inside of the house. When she got inside, she saw her back pack sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Brooke went up the stairs just a little to see if Haley was maybe hiding up there.

"Haley…baby…"Brooke called but she wasn't getting a response. She started to get this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something wrong about this. Haley was here. She had to be. Brooke went further into the house. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt like she was going to throw up. As she came into the kitchen, Brooke was the last thing she wanted to see.

"Oh, god…"

It was Haley. She was lying in the floor of the kitchen. She had a cut on her head was some blood streaming across her forehead. There was broken mug next to her and it looked like she had been lying there for awhile. Brooke ran over and kneeled beside her. She checked to see if she was breathing and pulled her phone to dial 911.

"This is my fault…what have I done…"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Notes: Sorry about the delay between chapters. I am finally back at work and it has been a little jarring to go from doing nothing to having to do something again. So I'll be back at my normal pace sooner or later lol. So this is for my girls and I am sorry for making y'all wait so long lol. Enjoy!_

**You Found Me – Chapter 5 – Turning Point…**

**24 Hours later…**

The room was so quiet. It was sad and sobering. As she sat there listening to the machine beep, she wondered how anyone could leave someone they love in this place. The walls, the floor, and even the bed were just so cold and sterile. For a place that was supposed to make people better, it was the most depressing place in the world. She wanted to take her away from this cold place and try to make up for everything that had happened. She picked up her hand and held it. It was just as limp and unresponsive as it was when she first brought her here.

"I am so sorry, baby…"

Her parents didn't even show up at the hospital until several hours after she had called them. It was like they didn't even care that their only daughter had tried to kill herself. When they got to the hospital, the first thing they asked if Haley was dead. It was a valid question but it was the way they asked. There was no concern in their voices or anything. Her mom did most of the talking because her dad seemed too stoned to even notice where he was let alone know what the doctor was saying. She stood nearby as the doctor told Haley's mom what had happen. While she was standing there, Haley's mom seemed to be on another planet. Nothing the doctor was saying seemed to even register with her. Is this the way her parents acted when people talked about her? How could anyone be so uncaring about their own flesh and blood? So instead of watching them act so uncaring about their daughter, Brooke just quietly went back into the room.

She went into the room and saw Haley for the first time, it was beyond sobering. Haley was just lying there and she looked so god damned helpless. All the color was gone from her face. Her hair was all over the place and there was a big bandage covering the cut on her head. She looked like a completely different person. Brooke covered her mouth as she fought back the urge to breakdown right there. She that Haley's parents were going to come into the room soon so she didn't want to sit down. That was two hours ago. Nobody came to check on Haley. Not even her best friend Lucas came to check on her. Is what Haley had to live with every day? And now, she had come into Haley's life and just added to the mix. She had managed to be the one thing that pushed Haley over the edge. How could she ever make this up to her? She could feel the guilt starting to build up inside of her. Maybe if she had stopped Haley in the library or maybe if she had ran after her a little sooner…

"Or maybe if I just told the fucking truth for once…" Brooke sighed. This was all her fault. Haley was doing just fine until she came along. She had managed to tear apart this girl's world fragile world in one big swoop. If she just had told Peyton that she was chasing after her friend that would have been the end of it and Haley would still be awake. Instead she had to maintain her reputation and even though she wanted to distance herself from it, she still managed to wrap herself back into her security blanket as quickly as she took it off. She wanted to change but it easy to change when nobody is looking. As soon as she saw Peyton, it all fell apart. She looked at Haley again and she really felt like crying again.

"God, why did this happen?"

Brooke put her head down on the bed and continued to hold Haley's hand until she fell asleep.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." A voice said.

Brooke sat up sharply from the bed and turned towards the voice. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was once again her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Brooke said as she smoothed out her hair and smoothed out her hair.

"Why are you still here, Brooke?" Peyton said as walked over to where Brooke was sitting.

"Because she doesn't need to be here alone…this is because of me…she did this because I let her down, Peyton." Brooke whispered. She felt Peyton's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Brooke, no matter what you are thinking, this isn't your fault." Peyton said.

"Yes, it is…" Brooke never took her eyes off of Haley. She still hadn't woken up yet.

"It's obvious that she was fucked up way before you met her." Peyton said.

Brooke stood up out of her seat and turned to face Peyton. She looked at her best friend and felt nothing but anger. It was like Peyton was just saying these things just to try and get a reaction out of her. She didn't have any reason to be so cruel to her.

"Peyton, I told you not to talk about Haley like that." Brooke said.

"What? I am just telling the truth. And you know I am right." Peyton said.

"That's bullshit. You don't know shit about her…"

"And neither do you! That is why I am having a hard time understanding why you are so attached to her all of sudden!" Peyton looked just as angry and confused as she did back at school.

The cheerleader turned and looked at the girl lying on the bed. She was attached to Haley. More than she probably wanted to admit to Peyton. But when they were in the car earlier she felt a real connection. She never felt anything like that before. There was this vibe or this deep unspoken bond between them. When she looked at Haley, there was this voice inside of her that told her, she was something special. And she could feel it. When she held her hand or brushed her hair back behind her ear, Brooke felt like this girl belonged to her. Whatever this was went beyond her usual crushes. Brooke smiled and sat back down in the chair by the bed. She picked up Haley's hand again and held it tightly.

"I just want to take care of her, Peyt. She needs somebody to do that…" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah but didn't she tell you to fuck off or something. How can you take care of somebody that doesn't want you around?"Peyton asked.

"She didn't mean that…and even if she did, I am still going to be there for her." Brooke answered.

It was at that moment that it finally clicked for Peyton. She saw the way that Brooke was looking at Haley. The way that Brooke looked when Haley had ran off that day. And the way that she defend her.

"Oh my god…are you in love with her?" Peyton whispered.

Brooke took a deep breath. Did she love Haley? Maybe but she didn't want to rush into saying something like that.

"I didn't say that…I just know that she is very important to me…" Brooke turned back to face her best friend once again.

"Damn it, Brooke. This is a bad idea…why can't you see that?" Peyton started walking to the door.

"It's my choice, Peyton. Not yours." Brooke turned back around and faced Haley.

"Yeah, well don't call me to pick up the pieces when this falls apart…just like before…" Peyton walked out of the room and went down the hall. She knew something bad was going to happen from this. And she wasn't worried about Brooke.

**About an hour later…**

Haley blinked her eyes a few times as the room came into focus. Strangely the afterlife looked a lot like a room at the Tree Hill hospital. She tried to move and her body groaned from the idea. She felt like she was moving through sludge and her head felt like it weighed a ton. She gently touched her forehead and felt the bandage on it. She was alive. She had taken enough pills to kill a horse and yet here she was still alive. She looked around for signs of anyone coming to see her or if her parents were there. Or if Lucas had came by.

"Even when I am dead they can't be bothered…" Haley grumbled. What had happened? She remembers feeling like everything in her world was wrong. And that Brooke Davis didn't give a shit about her. That her mind was filled with noise, so much noise and she didn't know how to make it stop. And that she had just given up on everything. She took the pills and went down the stairs. Then everything went dark. So how did she get here? Haley tried to run her hand, the one without the IV in it, through her hair but she couldn't move it. She looked to the right and saw why she couldn't move.

Brooke Davis was sleeping on her arm. Why was Brooke even here? Was she actually dead and this was her heaven? She didn't understand this at all. If Brooke didn't really give a shit about her, then why was she here at her bedside? Was she here to make fun of her for failing at killing herself?

"Brooke…" Haley whispered as she moved her arm from Brooke's grip.

Brooke slowly lifted her head and she finally saw that Haley had waked up. The tears started falling out of her eyes as soon as she made eye contact with her. She reached for Haley's hair but the tutor shook her head and gently brushed Brooke's hand away from her.

"No…you don't get to do that…why are you here?" Haley asked.

"Because you tried to kill yourself …" Brooke answered.

"Yeah but why are you here?"

"Because I came to your house to talk to you and…when I got there…the door was open and you were just lying there and there was all this blood…I was so scared that I…I thought had lost you and would never get to tell that I am sorry that I said those things about you and I don't care what you think…I am not like Lucas or your parents…I am just me…and that I wasn't going anywhere…"

"So, you found me? Well, sorry you had to go out of your way…" Haley scooted herself away from Brooke but just got up from her chair and sat down on the bed with her.

"Don't talk like that…"

"Why? It's not like anybody noticed. I try to kill myself and no one even blinks an eye. Lucas isn't here and neither are my parents. And besides I'm just a nobody right?" Haley looked at the cheerleader's face and began to notice some things that she hadn't before. Like how she was wearing the same from school that. And that her eyes were still red and puffy and still had tears streaming out of them.

"That's not true. I noticed…" Brooke said.

"Then if I am so important then why did tell Peyton that?"

"I thought I was protecting you…I didn't even know you were there…"

"Doesn't change the fact that you said it… " Haley folded her arms and tried to remember that she was still very very upset with the girl sitting in front of her.

"And I'm sorry…I didn't mean it. I just wanted to keep 'us' a secret. Even though you, technically, already broke up with me…" Brooke reminded her which finally got Haley to smile.

"I know…I have only trusted three people in this my heart and they have treated it so carelessly. I had found a way to deal with my parents and Lucas but if something were to happen with us…I don't know if I could ever find a way to live with that …"Haley said.

"How do you know that was going to happen? You don't know. I don't know either…but I do that I want to try. I really want to get to know you…just give me a chance to prove it." Brooke held her hand out hoping that maybe Haley would hold it again.

"You really found me? And brought me here…" Haley looked into her eyes.

"Yeah…I never wanted to hurt you…" Brooke nodded.

"I know." Haley looked at Brooke's hand. She knew that if she took her hand that things were going to change. She was a little scared but at the same time she had a good feeling about this. Brooke had found her when she had completely given up on everything. She gently slid her hand into Brooke's and pulled her into an embrace. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. God did it feel good to hold her. It was everything she thought it would be.

"Don't you ever do that again..." Brooke whispered in her ear.

"I won't…" Haley whispered back.

"Sounds good to me…"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Notes/Apologies: It has been so long since I have had chance to get back to this story and I am really really sorry. I came down with this awesome case of the flu and then the real world kept me from getting back in front of the laptop. I should be back on track sooner or later. Anyway thanks to Baley for everything she does for me (wink,wink) and for Kate and othlvr16 thanks for the reviews. And also thanks to the Fray as they once again kicked me in the ass and gave me an entire chapter from one song. Seriously the album is awesome! And if I forgot anyone, I am sorry I am still a little out of it from the meds, lol. Enjoy!!!_

**You Found Me – Chapter 6 – That's Enough For Now…**

Brooke walked into Haley's house and sat the bags of grocery in the kitchen. Haley had been out of the hospital for about a week and Brooke had spent every second at her side. Since Haley's parents were still god knows where and Lucas was still keeping his distance for some reason, Brooke decided that she would stay there with Haley until she was back on her feet. Brooke took off her leather jacket and tossed onto the couch in the living room. She opened the fridge and started putting the food away.

"Do you need some help?"

Brooke turned around and there was Haley standing there in her god awful teddy bear pajama bottoms and grey t-shirt. She was finally starting to look like the Haley she had met back in tutoring center.

"I am just about finished here and aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Brooke said as she continued.

"I can't sleep anymore. Makes me feel like I am back in that hospital bed. Plus I missed you…" Haley walked over and sat on the counter near the fridge. She noticed a change in Brooke's expression when she said that.

"I know we said that we were going to try and move past it but, you never told me why you did it?" Brooke still had made eye contact even though Haley was so close to her. They hadn't talked about Haley's suicide attempt since that day in the hospital. It was like the 800 pound gorilla that was always in the room with them.

"I am not ready yet…" Haley whispered. She hopped off of the counter and walked over to the kitchen sink. She didn't want to face the truth of her choice just yet. After all, it was the lowest point in her life and that isn't the easiest thing to revisit. Brooke did save her life and she did owe her an answer. Haley got a glass out of the cabinet and filled up with water from the sink. While she was drinking, Brooke had finished putting everything away and went over to the kitchen sink and stood by Haley.

"No rush…I just was wondering…" Brooke knew that she couldn't force Haley to tell her anything and if she did, it might push Haley away from her again. She grabbed Haley by the band of her pants and pulled her so she was standing in front of her. They just stood there like for several minutes. Just staring at each other and studying each other's face. Brooke gently brushed Haley's hair behind her ear like she had done several times before. She smiled as Haley exhaled deeply from the touch.

"I love it when you do that…" Haley said.

"I love to do it…" Brooke slid her arms back around Haley and rested her hand on the small of her back.

This was the first time she had been close to Brooke since they hugged at the hospital. It was intoxicating to be this close to her. Haley smiled and placed her hands on the waist of Brooke. The butterflies that usually accompanied any contact with her were in full effect again. Haley had never had anyone hold her like this. She looked into Brooke's hazel eyes and she began to wonder. Why she deserve somebody like Brooke? She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her hair, her lips, her hands, her smile and her body didn't have a single flaw that Haley could see. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Brooke smiled at her and Haley bit her bottom lip. God, Brooke Davis was perfect.

"Perfect…" Haley whispered.

"Who? Me?" Brooke said as she hands began rubbing Haley's back with her slender fingers. She was tracing a pattern on her back over and over again.

"Yes…you…I feel like I am in a dream when I am with you…and there is something that I want to do right now…but I am really scared that if I do it…"

"Well what if I told you that you don't have to be scared." Brooke pulled Haley closer to her body. Their faces were so close to each other now.

"I would still be scared…" Haley laughed. Her body felt so strong against hers. She could feel how flat her stomach was and how strong her arms felt around her waist. Brooke gently grabbed Haley's wrist and started to guide Haley's hand down the front of her shirt. Haley held her breath as her hand passed over Brooke's breast.

"Don't be. I'm real, baby." Brooke smiled as she felt Haley's fingers gently squeeze her. It wasn't a grope or anything like that. It was just a touch.

"Do you like it?" Brooke whispered.

Haley nodded. The only breasts she had ever touched were her own. She had always thought that all breasts felt the same but she was wrong. Brooke's were smaller than hers by a hair but they had this fullness to them. Haley's thumb gently rubbed around the inside of Brooke's breast. She felt so different but she was the same as her. There was something about that made her feel very comfortable with this girl that she had only known for less than a week. She held kept her hand there and enjoying the feeling.

"Do you trust me?" Brooke asked looking straight into Haley's eyes. Her hand was burning through her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so the only thing between Haley's hand and her skin was that t-shirt. She could feel Haley's hand on her skin even though it wasn't. Her pulse was quickening and she was getting a little worked up just from having Haley touch her.

"With all my heart…" Haley said without any hesitation. Brooke had saved her life. Why wouldn't she trust her? At this point, if she had asked her to go out and rob Tree Hill Savings and Loan, she would do it. Brooke gently tugged her wrist and her hand started to move down towards the hem of her shirt.

"Good…now touch me…" Brooke released Haley's wrist and smiled. Hopefully, Haley would take it from there.

"Ok…"Haley's fingertips went slowly underneath her shirt and she kept going until the tips of her fingers touched the swell of Brooke's breast. Haley smiled as she placed her hand on Brooke's chest. She could feel her nipple growing stiff in her hand. She took a deep breath and took a half step away from Brooke. With her free hand, she grabbed Brooke's forearm and moved it until the cheerleader's hand was on her stomach. Tiny goose bumps formed on her skin from having Brooke touch her. No one had ever touched her there. She held her breath as Brooke's nimble fingers made their way up her shirt and onto her breast. Haley gasped as Brooke gently squeezed her breast. The tingle seemed to shoot all over her body. Her nipples grew hard. They had never gotten like this even when she would play with herself. Her heart was pounding away in her chest and her body was telling her that she needed more.

"Are you still scared of waking up?" Brooke had started to gently massage her breast.

"No..."Haley felt like her knees were going to buckle from what Brooke was doing to her. She moved so her face was closer to Brooke's. Her lips were so close but they still weren't where they needed to be. Haley let out a nervous laugh and smiled.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Haley whispered.

"Stop thinking... Just close your eyes and do it…please…" Brooke said as her hazel eyes burned into Haley's brown eyes.

Haley closed her eyes and touched her lips to Brooke's. She was having her first kiss and it was more amazing than anything she had imagined. She didn't really know what she was doing so just tried to follow whatever Brooke did. Brooke opened her mouth just enough so she could gently suck on Haley's top lip first and then switch back to her bottom. Haley moaned from the actions and from the way Brooke's lips tasted. It was like kissing a piece of candy. She wanted more. Haley waited until Brooke's lips were open again and then she gently slid her tongue inside of Brooke's mouth.

Brooke's eyebrows shot up from the contact. She was surprised but in a good way. She moaned as the tip of the tutor's tongue made rubbed against hers. Haley was getting good at this. Brooke could feel a heat building up inside of her. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She liked kissing but there was something different about this. Kissing wasn't that big of a deal to her. She would kiss boys all the time but standing there in Haley's kitchen, it changed.

This was special.

And Haley was special. It wasn't the greatest kiss ever but it was the most intense kiss she ever had. And she knew that Haley was everything she wanted to be. She was honest to a fault, loyal, and she had the most beautiful soul that she had ever met. Haley James was everything she wanted to be. Then she started thinking about Haley's smile. Her hips. How good her breasts looked and felt. And how amazing it felt to kiss her.

She wanted Haley.

She wanted to throw her down on the floor and peel those cute pajamas pants off of her. Then she wanted to have Haley's thighs on either side of her head and put her mouth on that tight virgin pussy of hers. She wanted lick her until she could barely stand and fuck her until she could take it anymore. Brooke pulled back from the kiss. She knew that Haley would definitely not be ready for something like that just yet. She was practically gasping for air and she knew that if they didn't stop now, she wouldn't be able to.

"Did I do something wrong?" Haley asked. She started running through a list of things that she had done wrong. Maybe she kissed her wrong or maybe her hands were in the wrong spot. She started to have a mini-freak out right there. Her first kiss and she had done it so wrong that Brooke didn't even want to kiss her anymore. Haley slid her hand from underneath Brooke's shirt. She started to pull away from Brooke but the cheerleader quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"No baby…"Brooke sighed.

"Then what is it? Is it me?" Haley turned her head and braced for the impact.

"No. I just don't want to rush this…and if we kept kissing like that…I am not sure I would have been able to stop." Brooke answered.

"Oh." Haley was surprised. She never thought that she could get someone worked up like that. She smiled. Brooke Davis wanted her. She wanted her more than anything. She leaned in and kissed Brooke once again. She could hear Brooke moaning from the kiss and it made her feel like a million dollars. Haley broke the kiss and placed several tiny kisses onto Brooke's lips.

"I am pretty sure that I wouldn't have stopped you..." Haley said.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really."

"Wow. It's just that this is more than just sex…you are very important to me Haley. I have never felt like this about anyone. I have never had anyone look at me the way you do. I have never had anyone look past the outside and see the real me…What we have doesn't come along every day. I don't want to mess this up…" Brooke said.

"You won't. Because you are a good person and I know that. You make me feel safe and I know you won't ever let anything happen to me. You saved my life, Brooke. And that means a lot." Haley hugged her tightly and a tear silently slid down her face.

"But it was my fault that you did that...how can you say that I saved you when I pushed you into that place?"

"Because Brooke, I was already on that path. If you hadn't came into the tutoring center that day, we wouldn't have ever met and maybe I wouldn't have tried to kill myself that day but it was going to happen one day. But you came and you took me off of that road. So you see... it doesn't matter how we got here, all that matters is that you saved me." Haley held onto Brooke with every bit of strength in her arms.

"You think so?" Brooke asked.

"I know it. I am here because of you. And we will get to where we need to be soon enough…" Haley answered. She let the hug go just enough so they could see each other again. Brooke had a few tears falling from her eyes and so did Haley. They both smiled.

"I just want you to know that I didn't cry this much before I met you…" Brooke said.

"Sure… So, I guess kissing you all the time will have to be enough…" Haley whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, that's enough…for now…so maybe we should keep kissing then…" Brooke leaned in and kissed the tutor once again.

As she stood there kissing Brooke, Haley felt like there wasn't anything she couldn't handle. They still had a lot of things that they needed to work but none of that seemed to matter. She finally had somebody that she could always count on. She didn't have a worry in the world. Until she heard the backdoor open and heard the voice of someone she hadn't talked to in a long time.

"Haley?"

Haley broke the kiss and saw her best friend Lucas Scott standing there.

"Hi Lucas."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Secrets

_Author Notes: Well, it has been awhile. Sorry about that. The real world took the weekend off from kicking my ass so I was able to sit down and write something. If it sucks or doesn't make any sense, my bad. I know this isn't close to being worth the wait but I promise the next update won't take so long. Let me know what you think. And to Baley if you are still out there, I was in a bad place when I sent that and I misread some things. I am truly sorry for that and I hope you are well…_

**You Found Me – Chapter 7 – Secrets…**

Haley and Brooke stood there holding each other and in the doorway stood Haley's best friend Lucas Scott. Brooke could feel Haley trying to pull away from her. She knew why Haley was doing it but she didn't like it. She gently released her hands from Haley's waist and sighed. She didn't want to hide the way she felt about Haley just because Lucas finally decided to check on her. She looked at Lucas. Who did he think he was? He wasn't here when Haley needed him. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to resist the urge to go and knock Lucas on his ass for treating Haley like that. Even now, Haley had this huge smile on her face just from him being there. He didn't deserve a friend like her. Brooke felt her hand tighten into a fist when Haley and Lucas embraced.

"Umm, you know Brooke, right?" Haley said as she let Lucas go.

"Brooke." Lucas gave a nod in Brooke's direction.

"Whatever. I'll let you two catch up…" Brooke stomped her way out of the kitchen. She had to get out of there. Being around him was making her furious. She knew that Haley was probably just going to forgive Lucas because it wasn't in her to hold onto things like that. But Brooke could and if she had to hold onto the anger for Haley then she would. Just as she grabbed her coat off of the couch, she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you guys needed some time to catch up. So I'll just get out of your way…"Brooke had never lied to Haley and even though this wasn't the biggest lie she had ever told, it still made her feel like shit. Haley slid her hand gently into Brooke's and their fingers quickly interlocked.

"You don't have to leave…" Haley gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Brooke felt a tingle shoot through her body. God, she loved this feeling. Just holding hands with her was more amazing then anything she had felt before. She looked into Haley's eyes and all she wanted to do was take care of her. It was like something inside of her knew that she was supposed to take of this girl. The feeling ran deeper than she cared to admit to herself. But Haley had her heart. And even if Haley James asked her to walk through hell itself, she would do it just because she asked her too. She took a deep breath in and decided to just tell her what was on her mind.

"I can't be here with him and I can't believe you are even talking to him." Brooke said.

"Why not? He just said he needed to talk to me about something. Is there something wrong?" Haley asked.

"Because…because he was so mean to you and you are acting like nothing happened."

"Brooke, Lucas is my best friend…I am sure he has a good reason..." Haley started to say but she was cut off.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked.

"Seriously how can you defend him? You almost died a few days ago and he was nowhere to be found." Brooke was surprised at how angry she sounded. She felt a pang of regret for bringing up Haley's suicide attempt after they were finally starting to get past it. She could tell that what she said had definitely struck a nerve.

"Because I have known him for my whole life and you can't come in here attack him like that." Haley released Brooke's hand and folded her arms in front of her.

"He's not your friend, Haley. I am just trying to…I am just telling what I think." Brooke reached out to brush the young girl's hair back like she had done so many times before but this time, Haley took a step back and gently pushed her hand away. Suddenly Haley's face hardened and the look actually surprised her. She had only seen that face one time before and it was back in the tutoring center when they first met.

"I don't need you to lecture me on my life or who my friends are." Haley said coldly.

"I think I can if the friend is a guy who you let walk all over you." Brooke said trying to keep her temper under control.

"Like the way you let Peyton and the cheer squad run all over you." Haley answered back.

"That's not the same. Peyton maybe a bitch but she is there when I need her. Unlike Lucas…and your parents…" Brooke could hear a voice in the background telling her to ease up. Why would she even say that? It was like she was falling back in her old ways and she was getting a little too comfortable.

"What did you just say? If you want to talk about parents, I don't ever see yours around. You have been here for a week and nothing. No phone call or anything. Should I keep going?" Haley asked.

"Well, if I tried to kill myself, at least I know that my best friend and my parents would be there for me…where were yours at?" Brooke shot back. As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she had crossed the line. Haley looked like she had gotten punched in the stomach. Hard.

"Oh my god, Haley…I didn't mean to…"

"Is that how you really feel?" Haley muttered.

"That's not true…I didn't mean to say that…I was just…" Brooke could feel things slipping away from her. She was so used to saying what was on her mind that the words just flew out of her mouth out on reflex. She didn't mean it or maybe she did. Not of that really matter, it was out there now and nothing she could say could take it back.

"Telling the truth? I bet you think you are better than me. Because you have friends and money and poor little broke ass Haley James has nothing!" Haley shouted at Brooke which brought Lucas to the doorway of the living room.

"Haley, I didn't mean it, ok? I am sorry; I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings…" Brooke could feel Lucas's eyes on her from the moment he came into the room. But that didn't matter to her the only thing that mattered was that her relationship with Haley was practically falling apart because of her stupid choice of words.

"Well you did. Did you mean anything that you said to me before?" Haley said through clenched teeth.

"After all that I have done, you really think I don't care about you?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe you do. Maybe this is all been a sick game for you. You probably bet Peyton that you could fuck the nerdy 'Tutor Girl'…" Haley said.

"I would never do that to you…to anybody…" Brooke said.

"That's not true." Lucas said from the doorway.

"What are you talking about? You don't know anything about me." Brooke said as she glared at the basketball player.

"That might be true but I know someone who knows you. Rachel Gatina." Lucas answered.

Brooke turned as white as ghost from the mention of that name. How did Lucas know about her and who told him?

"You don't know anything about her…" Brooke said.

"Yes I do and I think that since you are hanging around my best friend, she should know too." Lucas said with a certain amount of confidence.

"Lucas. Don't do this. You don't understand, ok? Things are different, I am different now. You have to believe me, please." Brooke felt her stomach flipping inside of her over and over again.

"Who is Rachel Gatina?" Haley asked.

"Should I tell her or are you going to admit to what you did?" Lucas asked.

"Don't do this…please…" Brooke just kept repeating those words over and over again.

"Who the fuck is Rachel Gatina?!" Haley asked again.

Lucas looked at Brooke, trying to give her a chance to answer for herself but she didn't say anything. Lucas took Haley by the hand and sat her down on the couch. As he started to talk, Brooke couldn't hear anything but the words that Peyton had said to her in the hospital a few days ago…

"_Oh my god…are you in love with her?" Peyton whispered._

_Brooke took a deep breath. Did she love Haley? Maybe but she didn't want to rush into saying something like that. _

"_I didn't say that…I just know that she is very important to me…" Brooke turned back to face her best friend once again. _

"_Damn it, Brooke. This is a bad idea…why can't you see that?" Peyton started walking to the door._

"_It's my choice, Peyton. Not yours." Brooke turned back around and faced Haley._

"_Yeah, well don't call me to pick up the pieces when this falls apart…just like before…" Peyton walked out of the room and went down the hall._

Lucas had finished his story by the time, Brooke focused again. She could tell that Lucas had known the true story because she had never seen Haley look so upset before. Peyton was right. It was always going to follow her. No matter what she did, it was always going to be with her. Haley got up from her seat and stood in front of Brooke once again.

"Haley, let me explain…" She started to say but she was silenced by a hard slap from Haley. Brooke into the tutor's eyes and the only thing she could see was betrayal.

"Get the fuck out of my house. I don't ever want to see you again." Haley said.

"Haley, please I can explain everything…just give me a chance…"

"I kissed you. I let you touch me and this was just another game for you. Just like Rachel was..." Haley said as the tears streamed down her face. Brooke felt so helpless in the moment she didn't know how to fix this. All she wanted was to go back to when this conversation started and instead of arguing about Lucas, she would have just left.

"That's not true…Haley, I…I am sorry, ok? I am so sorry…" Brooke whispered but the damage was done.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Haley screamed and turned her back on the cheerleader.

Brooke started to walk out of the door of the house and she paused. She turned around and looked at Haley again. She wanted to hold her in her arms again. She wanted to kiss her lips and feel the weight of her body against hers once more. Brooke closed her eyes and said the only thing that felt right.

"I never lied to you. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I am not proud of them but I would never do that to you. I have changed. I just hope that you can see that."

And then she closed the door.

**To Be Continued…**

**What happened between Brooke and Rachel? Keep an eye out for the next chapter of 'You Found Me'...  
**


	8. You can’t always believe what you think…

_Author Notes: Well, after the last the last chapter I felt like Chapter 8 had to be something special. So I felt like I need to give it the time it deserved. So after countless restarts and rewrites, I finally have something that I am proud to share with you guys. I worked really really hard on this and I hope that you guys like it. As far as the next chapter, I have a few ideas but I want to know what you think of the ending. Ok enough of me, any review is welcomed and away we go…_

**You Found Me – Chapter 8 – You can't always believe what you think…**

Brooke had been driving around aimlessly trying to find her bearings. Trying to find something to make the pain that she was holding onto easier to handle and after two hours of driving she was no closer to having any of those answers. She felt like a fuck up. A world class fuck up. The tears were still streaming down her face and the only thing that she could think about was the name that Lucas Scott had said back in the kitchen.

"Rachel…" Brooke pulled her car over and got out of it. It had taken her about an hour to get there from Haley's, mostly because she had to pull over a couple times to pull herself back together again. She wiped her eyes and took another deep breath. The house was exactly the way she remembered it. She hadn't been here in almost two years but she still got that same feeling in her stomach when she got there. Brooke folded her arms and walked up the path towards the house. It was strange being here again. As she got closer to it, she started to remember why liked spending so much time here. The way the wind blew through the trees and carried the smell of the flowers that surrounded the house. She could see the lake behind the house. It was beautiful. Why did she ever give this up? This place had everything that she could ever want and she walked away from it. The better question was why did she walk away from her? Maybe it was because she needed to be free of this. She knocked on the door and no one answered.

Brooke sat down on the steps of the front porch and sighed. She had managed to fuck up the only good thing she had. God, she missed Haley. It felt like her world was coming apart without her. All she wanted was to go back to her and try to tell Haley what happened. Would Haley even listen to her? By now Lucas had probably told her every single detail about what happened between her and Rachel. And how did he find out about her?

"Hello, Brooke."

Brooke didn't even turn around because she knew who it was. Honestly she couldn't face her. The wind blew once more and that familiar smell she had spent hours breathing in filled her senses once more. It was a little softer than she had remembered but still the same. The person took a couple of steps and sat down next to the cheerleader.

"Hi, Rachel." Brooke finally turned her head so she could look at her and her heart skipped a beat.

Rachel Gatina hadn't changed that much in the two years that passed. She was wearing a low cut white t-shirt and a pair of impossibly tight blue jeans. Her red hair had some blonde highlights in it and it was just past her shoulders. She had filled out significantly in some places. Her breasts had gotten a little bigger than Brooke remembered. And her hips and legs had more shape to them, like she had been working out or something. Rachel smiled at her and bumped her shoulder into her.

"Been awhile, you miserable old shrew." Rachel said playfully.

"Yes it has, you dried up old cow. How have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Good. Why did it take you so long to come and see me?" Rachel asked.

"Scared, mostly..." Brooke said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened…" Brooke said.

"It's been to two years, did you think I would be mad forever?" Rachel asked.

"I would be…" Brooke smiled.

"Well, I'm not…" Rachel touched her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Really?"

"Just tell me…we can still talk to each other." Rachel said.

Brooke started to feel the guilt and regret start to creep up on her. She closed her eyes and it felt like it was freshman year, she was standing there in the locker room of Tree Hill gym all over again….

****

_Two years earlier…._

"_But what if we get caught, Brooke? They are still having the tryouts and somebody could come in here…" Rachel said as Brooke pushed her against the lockers. _

"_I just wanted to do this…" Brooke said as slid her tongue over her lips._

"_Baby…we shouldn't…" Rachel looked around, trying to check to see if anyone was coming into the locker room. Things between them had been moving very quickly. Faster than Rachel could even believe. She had only moved to Tree Hill a few months ago and she wasn't exactly the most popular girl there. In fact her first couple of weeks there had some of the loneliest days of her life. There were a couple of people that she would talk in the hallways but she didn't really have any friends. Then one day completely out of the blue, Brooke Davis spoke to her. _

"_Kiss me…" Brooke whispered and Rachel pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. Whenever she kissed her, it felt like every molecule in her body was humming. She felt Brooke's soft tongue slide into her mouth. Rachel moaned into the kiss as she felt Brooke's hand sliding up her belly. She fell for Brooke almost instantly. There was something about the way she made her feel. Rachel had been a bit of nerd at her last school. She had friends there but at the end of the day, Rachel was a loner. She didn't really care about how she looked or how she dressed. Then she met Brooke and suddenly everything changed. Brooke had bought her a new wardrobe and paid for her hair to get done. And Rachel loved it. She felt prettier and was more confident about herself. Plus if the richest girl in school wanted to buy her stuff, get her on the cheer squad and kiss her all the time, she didn't really have a problem with that._

"_Jesus, Brooke…we really can't do this right now." Rachel said as she broke the kiss. She looked over Brooke's shoulder and saw the rest of the cheerleading squad walking into the locker room. Brooke was always like this. Whenever they were alone, she would practically pounce on her. Not that she minded but over the last few days, everything seemed to be different with her. Brooke smiled sadly pulled away from her._

"_I know…it's just…" Brooke took her hand held it tightly._

"_What's wrong, baby?" Rachel couldn't help but notice that the squad had began to surround them. _

"_No matter what happens next, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. From the first time I saw you, I have always loved you. Promise me that you'll remember that…" Brooke said as a tear slid from her eye and down her cheek._

"_You love me?" Rachel asked. Brooke had never said that before. Just hearing her say those words well, it was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. _

"_Promise me!" Brooke grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. Rachel nodded and then she saw that the head cheerleader, Marni, was standing behind Brooke grinning from ear to ear. _

"_Hey, Rachel… You looked good out there. And Brooke nice to see you, baby." Marni was a little taller than Rachel. Her hair was long and blonde and she looked liked she had been carved out of marble. It was easy to see why she was the team captain._

"_Thanks." Rachel said. She noticed that all the other girls were staring at her and that Brooke had stepped away from her. She tried to make eye contact with her but Brooke was looking at the floor. _

"_In fact, you did so good that the squad and I have decided to give you a present. Just think of it as your official welcome to Tree Hill." Marni said._

"_Ok, what is it?" Rachel finally caught a glimpse of Brooke and she was crying. She wanted to go and put her arms around her. She had never seen Brooke act like this. It was starting to scare her a little bit. She crossed her arms and looked at Marni. _

"_Well?" _

"_Well, you see, every year we find a freshman girl that we think has the potential to be a member of the Tree Hill cheerleading squad. She has to be willing to do whatever it takes to win. And she has to know how to take orders." _

"_Get to the point, Marni." Rachel didn't care about whatever Marni was babbling about. She had finally caught Brooke's eyes. She tried to mouth the words 'what's wrong' but the head cheerleader stepped in front of Brooke again._

"_Well, since you are in a hurry to find out what the point is." Marni stepped back and put her arm around Brooke. She turned the brunette's face towards hers and gave her a long wet kiss. _

"_What the fuck is going on here, Brooke?" Rachel said._

"_Allow me to explain. A few months ago, this sad looking redhead bumped by in the hallway and made me break my brand new IPod." Marni said._

"_Really? I said sorry and even offered to buy you a new one…" Rachel stammered._

"_Like you could really afford it. So I thought to myself, what in the world could I possibly do to get even with this redhead? It took me awhile but I came up with a plan. And it was a brilliant plan, too." Marni said with an almost gleeful tone._

"_As a part of Brooke joining the Ravens, there was one thing she had to do. She had to find that sad, lame, ugly redhead who bumped me and make her fall in love. And since, I'm leaving this crap shack in a few months, I told her if she could make this girl fall madly in love with her…the squad and the school would be hers." Marni had this shit-eating grin on her face and Brooke looked like she wanted to kill herself._

"_And she did it. I didn't even have to tell her I was going to afterwards. Not that she cared. She did every single thing that I asked her to. She was like my little puppet. And she did her job so well. This entire time, Brooke pretended to that she liked you." Marni laughed._

"_But she bought me clothes, we spent time together…"Rachel mumbled. _

"_All of those clothes she bought you were from MY sister's closet. It was all a part of my little game. In fact this whole time, we would just laugh at you. Didn't you ever wonder why someone like Brooke would ever want you? "Marni asked._

"_She said I was special. She said I made her feel important…She made me feel important…"Rachel answered._

"_I know she did. We read all of those stupid letters you use to send her in front of the squad. How you were the worst sex she ever had? God, you would not believe how many nights I spent fucking the shit out of Brooke. She would beg for me to touch her after she would leave you …but now for the most important question? Do you love Brooke, Rachel? " Marni pulled Brooke into a tight embrace which she didn't resist. _

_Rachel didn't know what to say. How could Brooke do something like that? And she was fucking Marni this entire time? She felt like her heart had been completely ripped out of her chest. She had her whole world torn apart because a bitch of a cheerleader broke her IPod. She looked at Brooke once again and she didn't even look like herself. Rachel said the only word that felt right._

"_Yes…" _

_Just as the word left her lips, she watched Brooke move in front of her. She smiled softly at her girlfriend. She reached out to brush the brunette's hair back behind her ear. Her fingers gently ran through Brooke's hair and the cheerleader didn't react or say anything to her at all. Instead, Brooke slapped Rachel as hard as she could. _

"_I could never love you. You are beneath me." Brooke said with tears in her eyes._

"_That's not true…I know the real you… "Rachel said as she tried to hide the pain that she was feeling. But as she watched Marni kiss Brooke again and walk off with the rest of the Cheer Squad, the reality of everything sat began to set in. Did Brooke really mean any of the things that they shared? Was she just a joke to get Brooke her place in the squad? Rachel slowly sank down to the floor. She couldn't believe that all of it was an act. Brooke had taken her virginity. Brooke was the first to say that she was pretty. Brooke was the first person to give a damn about her. And she had done all of that just to be the head cheerleader? She betrayed everything they had for something that wasn't…no. It was the truth. She knew that Brooke loved her. _

"_She has to…" Rachel pulled her legs up to her chest and the tears had finally started to fall. Even if Brooke loved her, she wasn't even to make her stay. It was her fault that Brooke did what she did. If she was a better girlfriend or a better at making love, Brooke Davis would still be hers. It was all her fault…_

_****_

"How can you say that? I betrayed you. I took our entire relationship and threw it away because I wanted to be head cheerleader. What kind of person does that?" Brooke asked.

"You did what you thought you had to do. And besides, I forgave you a long time ago." Rachel said.

"No, you can't forgive me. Rachel, you had to change schools to get away from what I did. You lost everything because of me. How could you ever forgive me? It's too much…" Brooke asked.

"It's not too much…it wasn't your fault…it was mine." Rachel whispered.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rachel was giving her a free pass. But why? The only reason that she even started speaking to her was because of someone's broken IPod and now she is telling her that she forgives her. And that she is taking the blame for it?

"How was any of this your fault?" Brooke turned so she was looking at her ex-girlfriend.

"Maybe if I had been a better girlfriend…like maybe if I had been better at fucking you and maybe if I wasn't so clingy, you would have loved me more. You would have told Marni to go fuck herself and we could have been together…" Rachel turned and gazed deeply into Brooke's eyes. She reached out and let her fingers gently touch Brooke's cheek.

"That's wrong…you can't honestly believe that…" Brooke said.

"Yes it was…why else would you leave me?"

"Because I am a horrible person…" Brooke said as she felt the butterflies in her stomach started to flap once again. She missed the way Rachel would touch her face. She missed all of it. How could she let Rachel think things were her fault? For all this time she had thought that Rachel was mad at her.

"That's not true, baby. It's not… " Rachel placed her hands on either side of Brooke's face and placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead. And in that moment Brooke let go of her feelings for Haley. She remembered how it felt to be in love with the girl sitting in front of her. How amazing it was to kiss her and beautiful she looked when they made love. She let herself fall back into that place because maybe Rachel was right. Maybe she was supposed to be here with her instead of back with Haley.

"Then why did I let that bitch hurt you…" Brooke whispered.

"I don't know…but I know that you are a different person now…and I really want to kiss you…" Rachel said as she leaned for the kiss.

As soon as her lips pressed against hers, Brooke, it was almost like her body was on auto-pilot. She deepened the kiss with Rachel allowing the redhead's tongue to continue snaking its way into her mouth. She could feel her hands sliding underneath her top and giving her chest a gentle squeeze. And as soon as she felt Rachel's hand on her chest, she closed her eyes and had a flash of what had happened with Haley in the kitchen earlier that day…

"_Perfect…" Haley whispered. _

"_Who? Me?" Brooke said as she hands began rubbing Haley's back with her slender fingers. She was tracing a pattern on her back over and over again. _

"_Yes…you…I feel like I am in a dream when I am with you…and there is something that I want to do right now…but I am really scared that if I do it…"_

"_Well what if I told you that you don't have to be scared." Brooke pulled Haley closer to her body. Their faces were so close to each other now. _

"_I would still be scared…" Haley laughed. Her body felt so strong against hers. She could feel how flat her stomach was and how strong her arms felt around her waist. Brooke gently grabbed Haley's wrist and started to guide Haley's hand down the front of her shirt. Haley held her breath as her hand passed over Brooke's breast. _

"_Don't be. I'm real, baby." Brooke smiled as she felt Haley's fingers gently squeeze her._

"Damn that feels good, Haley…" Brooke moaned as Rachel broke the kiss. She didn't even know that she had said the name. It just seemed to fall from her lips. She opened her eyes and she saw the look on Rachel's face. She looked like she did that day Brooke slapped her. The tears started to fall and Rachel scooted away from her.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked.

"Haley…" Brooke answered.

"That doesn't sound like my name at all…" Rachel whispered.

"I didn't…Rachel, I am sorry…" Brooke said as she got up from the steps. Rachel got up as well and walked to her front door.

"Stop it. Just stop it. Just be honest with me for once…why did you do it?" Rachel said sounding a little angry.

"Because I was too weak to stand up for myself…" Brooke said surprising herself with her level of honesty.

"Is that's why you slept with Marni?" Rachel asked.

"No, I slept with her because…I don't know…"

"That's not a reason…"

"What do you want me to say?" Brooke asked.

"Just tell me why…" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to be important. I started going to Tree Hill and I was still a nobody. Then I met Marni and she told me I could be the most popular girl at school. All I had to do was whatever she said. So I did it. I did whatever she asked and now I am the most popular girl in Tree Hill. And now that I have everything I wanted, I still felt like something was missing. And I think that I finally found someone that makes me feel…"

"Is that someone me?" Rachel asked trying not to sound overly anxious.

"No…" Brooke said.

"I see… that's not the answer I was looking for…" Rachel said.

"It's the only answer I have…" Brooke whispered.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." Rachel turned around and looked at Brooke.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Brooke said.

Rachel turned around and smiled at Brooke. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Well, you should go…I'll see you around Miss Davis." Rachel went inside and closed the door.

Brooke smiled and walked back her car. She had finally been honest with Rachel and it didn't make her feel any better about what happened between them but she did feel like she had some closure. Now if she could just get Haley to listen to her. Maybe she would take her back, maybe she wouldn't. Either way she had to tell Haley her side of it. She got inside of the car and drove off.

* * * *

Rachel went back inside and sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe that Brooke had shown up at her house like that. She couldn't believe she had to sit there and listen to Brooke whine about how bad she felt about the whole thing.

Actually, Rachel really didn't give a fuck about Brooke Davis anymore.

All she wanted to do was to hurt Brooke in the same way she hurt her. And after two years, she was finally going to get her chance.

Just like her girlfriend had promised her all those years ago. She smiled as she heard her phone play her favorite ringtone. She answered it and spoke.

"Hey, baby…yeah she just left…yup I guess Lucas talked to Haley just like you said he would…yes…well I can't wait to see you…" Rachel said.

"Ok, I love you, too, Peyton."

**To be continued…**


	9. Degrees Of Desperations…

_**Author Notes: **What can I say? Real life is a cruel and unfair thing. I am really sorry to make you guys wait so long for the new chapter but I am still here and I am still working on this story. This chapter started in one place and ended somewhere else, LOL. Thanks to OMGOTH23 for being there to listen and my favorite author, Trips, for pushing me to be better and for the title of the chapter._

**You Found Me – Chapter 9 - Degrees Of Desperations…**

Haley couldn't believe that Brooke would do something like that. She had spent a lot of time with her in the last few days and the person Lucas told her about was…a monster. How could she do that to somebody she loved? Maybe she had overreacted.

"That's an understatement…" Haley muttered.

After all she didn't really give Brooke the chance to tell her side of it. It just seemed like the truth because it was coming from Lucas. And why would her best friend lie to her? But he didn't know Brooke like she did. She flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was always saying that everyone deserved a second chance and that no one is perfect. So why was she so upset about what Brooke did?

"Because she was perfect to me…"

She didn't even know her back when that happened but yet she allowed something from the past to affect her present. Maybe Lucas was right, maybe she shouldn't have trusted Brooke Davis. But as she lay there with Lucas' words still floating through her head, the only thing she could think about was how much she missed Brooke.

"I wish she was here now…"

She closed her eyes and thought about all the moments she shared with Brooke. The bond that she had forged with the cheerleader over the last few weeks was special. They had something that was more than words. And Haley knew that she would never find a connection like that in a million years. She wanted to be a part of Brooke's life. In fact it was the only thing she wanted. She didn't care about anything that happen it the past. Or anything that Lucas may have told her. All she really wanted was Brooke Davis.

It was in that moment, she realized the truth. The reason she wanted to be with Brooke and the reason she felt so hurt by Lucas' story and the reason she was ready to forgive her. She took a deep breath in and when she exhaled, the words flowed out of her.

"I love her…" Haley said softly.

The words seemed to just surround her and make her entire body tingle. She had never said those words before and now that she said it, Haley felt like she had million little butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She was in love with Brooke. And the fact that she couldn't let herself be without Brooke a second longer actually scared her more than anything. She had never been in love before and now here she was head over heels in love with someone who spent her freshman year ruining another girl's life. How could she love her? It would always be there in the background. Wondering if Brooke really liked her? Wondering if this relationship was the real thing or not. Haley brought her hand up to the scar on her head from when she hit her head on the table.

Brooke had saved her life. When she was at her lowest point, Brooke brought her back. Haley sighed. She still was scared but she knew that the only thing she could do was get Brooke back here. And then maybe she could get this figured out.

"I hope…"

She reached for her cell phone and called her. Haley whimpered as she heard Brooke's voicemail pick up. She took another deep breath and spoke.

"Hey, Brooke…can you…umm…I need to tell you a couple things and…god, I am not good at this…just…just come back to me…please…" Haley hung up the phone and silently prayed that Brooke would get her message.

* ***

**Meanwhile at Peyton's house…**

Lucas Scott exhaled deeply as Peyton finally broke their kiss. He smiled as she opened her green eyes and he felt the entire world melt away. He had been in love Peyton Sawyer since the 3rd grade and now here he was, in her house, in her bedroom and she was kissing him.

"Damn…" He whispered as Peyton stepped away from him and sat on the edge of her bed. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful and he still was having a hard time believing that he was even in the same room as her. The real reason he joined the team was because he knew it was a way for him to get closer to her. And when she asked him to help her out with something, he couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Thanks, baby. Now did you go and see Haley like I asked you to?" Peyton asked as she grabbed Lucas by the belt loops of his jeans. After all it was Peyton that had told him about Brooke making Haley so upset that she wanted to kill herself. And then, she told him all about Rachel and that was all he needed to hear. There was no way he was going to let Brooke Davis hurt Haley. Lucas looked down and watched as Peyton's slender fingers began unbuckling his belt. God, he couldn't even remember his name right now. Even if somebody wrote it on a sheet of paper and it had his picture on it.

"Y-Yeah…I did…Brooke was there too. Just like you said she would be…" Lucas was holding his breath now. Was Peyton really going to do this? She finally got the belt unbuckled and began tugging at the button of his jeans. She looked up at him with those sexy eyes of hers and Lucas almost felt his knees buckle.

"That's cause I know Brooke better than she knows herself…I bet she was crying and begging you not to say anything…" Peyton's voice had certain devilish tone to it. Lucas was learning that nothing turned her on more than causing Brooke Davis pain. She opened the button on his pants and began pulling on the zipper slowly. It was almost like she was stalling to hear the story before she would go any further.

"Yeah, she was crying and then Haley told her to go the fuck away…"Lucas felt like his head was going to explode. Peyton was torturing him at this point.

"That's good…so, since you were a good boy and did everything that Mama Peyton asked you to do…I am going to give a special treat…" Peyton finally unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside of his boxers. Lucas groaned as he felt the cheerleader's fingers wrap around his throbbing member. He had spent the majority of his teenage years in his bedroom imagining what it would feel like to have Peyton's hands on his dick and now it was finally happening. She gently pulled his dick out of the boxers and Lucas felt like he was going to cum just from having her pull it out.

"Damn this is pretty nice, Luke…I mean…damn…" Peyton wrapped her hand around the base of it and gave his dick a nice firm tug. Lucas felt like he was in heaven. Peyton pulled on his cock one more time and then it happened.

"Oh godddd…." Lucas grunted as he came from the touch. He couldn't believe this. All this time waiting to be with Peyton fucking Sawyer and he came from two little strokes.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Peyton said as she gave Lucas' dick another strong pull.

"I can't believe this…" Lucas looked down to see the girl of dreams struggling to contain her laughter from the whole thing. How the fuck did this happen? She grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped his 'mess' off of her hand.

"Me either…" Peyton smirked as she tossed the towel back on the floor.

"I am so sorry, Peyton…I know that wasn't …" Lucas stammered but she cut him off before he could finish.

"That was…exactly what I thought it would be…yeah thanks for remind why I should only fuck girls…Get out of here. I'll call you when I need you again…" Peyton got up and pushed him out of the way.

Lucas fell onto her bed and watched her walk out of the room. The only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to make Peyton happy. And if he had to hurt Haley to do it, then he would.

****

**An hour or so later…**

Brooke had been driving around the block for the last 20 minutes. After leaving Rachel's, she got a voicemail from Haley asking her to come by and see her. The sky had darkened some from the storm clouds that had rolled in. And as she sat inside of her car circling the block, she started to wonder if she should even go and talk to Haley. After all, as soon as Haley had found out about Rachel, she had told Brooke to go hell. Why should she even care what Haley thinks?

"Because I do…"

As Brooke turned the corner again she saw that Haley was standing in front of her house with her hands in her pockets. Brooke smiled as she looked at the tutor. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she was wearing the same sweatshirt she had on the day she had picked her up. Her jeans flared just a little at the feet and were a faded blue. She wasn't wearing any shoes either. Haley's just standing there staring at her car. Brooke pulled up in front of the house and unlocked her passenger door. She rolled the window down and spoke.

"Hey Tutor Girl. Need a ride?"

"Tutor Girl? Who's that?" Haley said remembering her words from that day as well.

"Well, you called yourself Tutor Girl and it sounded cute. So I figured that should be your nickname." Brooke answered back smiling the patented Brooke Davis' smile that she knew would make Haley melt.

"When you say it, it doesn't sound like an insult…" Haley smiled. Brooke just couldn't believe how adorable Haley looked in that moment. All she wanted to do was hold her all night long. Haley was the most important person in the world to her and she would give anything to be with her.

"Well don't just stand there. Get in before it starts raining, silly..." Brooke said.

Haley got inside and gently closed the door. Once she was inside of the car, Brooke put the car back in gear and drove off. She didn't want ruin the moment that she and Haley were currently in. They hadn't been together in a few hours but for Brooke it felt like days. No more like weeks. Even though she still didn't know where she stood with Haley, it felt good to be near her again. She missed the way that Haley smelled.

She never thought that she could feel this way about anyone again.

Especially after what happened with Rachel.

Brooke looked over to see that Haley had rolled down the window and had her feet out of the window. She smiled at the tutor's actions and pushed down on the accelerator a little more. Haley shifted in the seat so that her head was leaning against Brooke's shoulder. Brooke felt her stomach flutter from the contact. It finally started to rain and Haley laughed as the rainwater splashed on her toes.

"When I was like 5 or 6 years old, whenever it would rain, my dad would take me out for a ride. And I would always roll the window down and hang my feet out of the window. I would just let the water hit my feet and it would make me feel so relaxed…" Haley said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, when it rained, I would open my window and just breathe in the smell of it. It was this fresh and simple smell that just made me smile." Brooke answered back.

"I miss that…things were just easier back then…" Haley sighed.

"Do you wish you could go back? Be a kid again…"Brooke asked sensing the melancholy in Haley's voice.

"Some days I do…but I don't think I would do anything different…well maybe one thing…" Haley whispered. Brooke knew what Haley was talking about.

The suicide attempt.

"Do you think…I mean if you changed some things…that you would still be sitting here with me?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…I wouldn't change that…I couldn't lose you, Brooke…" Haley kept staring at her hands as she played with her fingers.

"Are you sure about that?" Brooke asked.

"It's the only thing I am sure of…" Haley continued staring at her hands still.

Then the silence settled in once again. Haley pulled her feet back inside once more and sat up in her seat again. It felt like they both had something to say put neither one of them knew how to say it. Brooke had about a million thoughts racing through her head. At first, she wanted to tell her side of the Rachel story and reassure Haley that this wasn't a game to her. Then she decided that she wanted Haley to know that being with her as been the most amazing thing that has ever happened to her. She wanted her to know that her past was a good one but she knew that she could be a better person if Haley just gave her that chance. And she could understand if after hearing what happened between her and Rachel was too much for her to deal with. After she went through all of that in her head she arrived the thought she had back in the hospital.

Brooke Davis, the Queen of Tree Hill, was in love with Haley James.

Only thing that was holding her back was the fact that she was scared shitless that Haley wouldn't feel the same way. Hell, why was she scared to talk to a girl that a few weeks ago she wouldn't have even noticed? She took a deep breath and just when she was going to speak, she noticed that Haley's hand was held out for hers. Brooke pulled the car over to the side of the road. She turned to look Haley in the eyes. Haley didn't smile or look at the floor. She just kept looking back into Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke…" Haley sounded as serious as she looked.

Brooke let her hand slide into Haley's. Their fingers interlocked slowly and soon they were holding hands. Once her hand was in Brooke's, Haley looked down at their hands and a few tears fell from her eyes. The tears hit the back of Brooke's hand and it made her give Haley's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Haley, what's wrong…" Brooke gently leaned her forehead against Haley's.

"I'm scared…" Haley answered.

"What are you scared of?"

"You."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

Haley had started crying more and it was breaking Brooke's heart to see her this way. She used her thumb to wipe some of the tears from Haley's cheeks. Haley leaned back some so her head wasn't touching Brooke's any more.

"Because I love you…I love you so much that I can't see living my life without you being in it. You did some horrible things to that girl. I mean really terrible things but I don't care. I don't care about any of it and what does that say about me? That I am so lonely that I can look past that just to be with you.." Haley whispered.

"It means that you are the kind of person who can forgive someone's past…no matter what it is…it doesn't mean you are lonely or anything like that. It means you can see the good in people…even when no else can see it…and it means that I love you, too…" Brooke whispered back.

"You do?" Haley asked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Yes, Haley. I love you." Brooke put her hand on Haley's cheek and gently kissed her. It was a slow and gentle kiss. She just wanted to stop Haley from crying. She just held her lips against hers until Haley calmed down. Haley gently pulled back from the kiss and looked Brooke in the eyes once more.

"I love you too, Brooke. Nothing else matters…"

"I know…you said it first…" Brooke teased.

"Whatever…"

"Just don't leave me, ok? I don't think I can handle this place without you…" Brooke said.

"As long as you don't leave me…" Haley answered back.

"Never…you're mine, Haley James. And nothing is ever going to change that…" Brooke leaned in and gave Haley another slow kiss. The kiss was deeper than first one. And even though it lasted for only a couple seconds but it was long enough for Brooke's point to be made. When the kiss broke, both girls smiled at each other.

"Let me take you, home." Brooke said as put the car back into drive and took Haley's hand once again.

"Nah. I rather go back to your place." Haley said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Whatever you like my dear Ms. James…"Brooke smiled and turned the car around headed towards her house. They still had a lot of things that needed to be resolved but for the first in a long time, Brooke and Haley were happy.

Things could only get better.

****

**Meanwhile, about 40 miles off the coast of the French Riviera…**

Victoria Davis was sitting on the deck of her seventy foot yacht taking in the sun. It had been a long day of shopping on the French Riviera and tonight she was going to have dinner at some 5-star restaurant that she had read about a magazine. She was wearing a bikini that should be on a girl half her age but she paid a lot of money for her looks and damn it she was going to show it off. The breeze from the sea gently went through her long black hair and she smiled.

"This is everything I thought it would be…"

She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes because of the sunlight reflecting off of the water. God, it was such a good idea having separate vacations from her husband. He got to go off and gallivant in the Alps with that little tart from Accounting and she got to do her favorite thing.

Spend all of his money.

"It's such a hard life…" Victoria smirked as she took another sip of wine from the glass. It felt so good to be alone out on the high seas.

No husband, no noise and no constant whining from her daughter, Brooke. It was perfect.

"The way it should always be."

She was about to have another sip of her drink when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and thought about not answering it. But then again, it could be her lawyer calling her to say that her husband finally kicked the bucket and she had the whole fortune to herself. She lifted her glasses up to check the number and see who on Earth had the sheer nerve to be bothering her on her vacation. The ID said it was someone named Gatina. Victoria's eyebrow raised slightly as the name sounded vaguely familiar to her. Didn't Brooke hang around somebody named Gatina or something like that?

"Who the hell is this?" Victoria said as she pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello, Miss Davis. This is Danneel Gatina, Rachel's mother."

"Ok, then. Let's just pretend that I know who the fuck Rachel is and get to the point of this call." Victoria snapped. She just hated it when people acted like she was supposed to remember every little thing about them.

"Rachel was friends with your daughter…and well…"

"Well, what? I don't have all day…" Victoria groaned.

"Miss Davis, there is no need to be so rude." Danneel said back.

"Yes there is. Especially when you are destroying my buzz, just tell me, what did Brooke do now?" Victoria asked. Brooke had to be at fault. She was always doing something to ruin her day. God she gave her money and basically left her alone what more could she want?

"Well, Miss Davis, apparently, Rachel and Brooke…."

****

"I'll be back in North Carolina in two days. We can continue this talk then."

"That couldn't have gone any better if she had planned it." Peyton smiled as she heard Victoria hang up the phone on Miss Gatina.

"Good work, 'Miss Gatina'." Peyton said.

"Thanks. Are you sure we should be doing this, Peyton? This is pretty mean, even by your standards…" Bevin said as she tossed the phone back to Peyton.

"Bevin, if I wanted to know what you thought, I would write it down on a flashcard and give it to you." Peyton said.

"So, this means I still have a spot on the squad, right?" Bevin smiled and tossed the phone back to Peyton.

"Yes, Bevin. Just don't say anything to Brooke and get the fuck out of my house, ok?" Peyton said through clenched teeth. She hated talking to Bevin but it was a necessary evil. After all thanks to that dimwitted cheer skank, she was one step closer to getting back at her best friend, Brooke Davis.

"Alright, god Peyton." Bevin said as she left the room.

Peyton fell back on her bed and laughed to herself. Everything was in place and now all she had to do wait for the car wreck to happen…

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Don't you know

_**Author Notes: It's an update. This barely counts as a chapter so I am sorry. Well, hopefully the next update won't take two frakkin' years. And plus I am thinking of taking this story in a completely different direction. Trust me…**_

**You Found Me – Chapter 10 – Don't you know what you mean to me…**

"I am soooo glad you had these flip-flops in the car. You know no shoes no service." Haley said as they walked over the booth.

"Anything for my girl…"Brooke said as she playfully pushed Haley.

"Thanks." Haley blushed from hearing the words 'my girl'.

"Why did we stop here?" Brooke asked as she slid into her side of the booth.

"I like this place and plus, I am really hungry." Haley scooted in the booth as well.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it seems like you're stalling…" Brooke said as she playfully tossed a sugar packet at her.

Haley smiled. Maybe she was stalling. After all she and Brooke Davis had just declared their love for one another. And even though, she was riding high from that revelation, she still needed a few minutes to take all of that in. She had never had somebody love her in the way that Brooke did. Hell she never had anybody love before. Lucas may have said it to her before but he was like a brother and it didn't have the same meaning. She looked across the booth at Brooke. She couldn't stop staring at her.

"Damn…"

"What? Is there something…"Brooke started looking all around to try and find what Haley had seen. Haley giggled from watching the cheerleader bounce around the booth. It was so cute and actually pretty funny.

"You look like Tigger when you bounce around like that…" Haley laughed as Brooke finally settled back into her seat.

"That silly tiger from Winnie the Pooh?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…I mean I know it sounds silly…but that's what popped into my head when you were doing that. Tigger." Haley blushed. Underneath the table, she could feel Brooke's foot inching up the flare at the bottom of her jeans. Her toes were just gently rubbing against her calf. She liked the way it felt.

"You can call me Tigger if you want…" Brooke purred.

"How do you do that?" Haley asked.

"Do what?" Brooke grinned knowing what Haley was going to say before she even said it.

"Every time you say something it sounds so damn sexy…" Haley answered.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah it is…" Haley didn't even notice that the waitress had come to the table. She heard Brooke order something and the only thing that she could think about was the feeling of Brooke's foot rubbing against her leg. She quickly mumbled out an order just to get the waitress on her way. She just couldn't stop staring at Brooke. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, that cute beauty mark on her cheek. There wasn't anything on her that Haley was completely amazed by. She just couldn't believe how alive she felt just being around her. She put her hand on top of Brooke's.

"You know, I love you." Haley felt a tingle go through her stomach when she said it.

"I love you, too." Brooke said right back.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley's thumb was gently rubbing the inside of Brooke's hand.

"Of course, baby." Brooke smiled.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Haley asked.

"Once…" Brooke sounded a little sad.

"If you don't want to tell me about it…"

"I do but not right now, ok?" Brooke gave her a look and Haley could tell that she didn't want continue this. She held her hand tightly trying to reassure her that it was ok. Brooke smiled and nodded. Haley could feel her heart flutter whenever Brooke smiled at her. She never knew that she could feel as good as she did in this right now.

"What about you? Have you ever been in love before?" Brooke asked.

"No…I guess. I mean I have had crushes and stuff like that. But I never said anything to them the crushes I mean...I was scared to be rejected. Like really scared of rejection…but I would sit in my room and just imagining what it would be like…" Haley answered.

"Really? That sounds so sad…" Brooke's foot was still rubbing the back of Haley's calf.

"Yeah…well I was sad most of the time. I mean, my best friend didn't really pay attention to me. My parents stop paying attention to me when I turned 15…and the only thing that I really wanted was love. I just wanted to be in love. Because in my mind, this is going to sound so corny…love is the only thing that really matters." Haley looked into Brooke's eyes once more. She knew her words had made an impact on her new girlfriend.

"I agree." Brooke smiled and leaned in for kiss. Haley scooted up to Brooke's face and placed a gentle kiss on the cheerleader's lips.

Haley felt her entire body shudder from the touch of Brooke's lips. She never knew that love could make her feel so alive and sure of herself. This girl had came into her life and made everything seem else seem insignificant. She wanted to know more about her. Her past didn't matter to her. Not anymore. She knew that Brooke belonged to her.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Brooke smiled as she sat back in the booth never letting go of Haley's hand.

"If you keep saying it, I am going to end up believing you." Haley beamed back at her.

And that was all she really needed. Her fingers started playing with Brooke's once again. She loved the way the cheerleader's fingers felt. Her mind was just swimming from everything that happened between them and she didn't know if it was from still being in the moment or something else. But there was this feeling that seemed to be swelling up from inside of her.

"Can we go somewhere?" Haley whispered.

"But Haley we just ordered…" Brooke said as she playfully tossed a piece of straw paper at her.

Haley looked into Brooke's eyes and tried to let Brooke know what she was feeling. She had never felt anything like this before. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Brooke. And what she wanted to do, they couldn't do it while they were sitting in this booth.

"I just want to be… alone with you…"Haley continued to look in Brooke's eyes, hoping that she would understand what Haley was trying to tell her. Fortunately for the young tutor her new girlfriend figured it out on her own.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Brooke tried not to sound too excited. It felt like a million years had passed since they had stood together in Haley's kitchen. And this beautiful girl was ready to take that next step. Brooke knew that Haley wouldn't just bring this up unless she was serious.

"Yeah…I do." Haley whispered. She was sure that if she said it out loud that maybe she would back down and that the feeling that seemed to be following through her soul would go away. If anything saying that little four letter word out loud to Brooke made her feelings even more intense. Haley held the cheerleader's hand with both hands and continued looking into her eyes.

"Brooke, do you understand what you did for me?" Haley whispered.

"H-haley…" Brooke felt a tear start to slide down her cheek.

Haley paused and tried to gather her thoughts. Even though she was at the top of her class, sometimes she couldn't always find the right words. She could feel herself blushing and she looked out the window at the car that had brought them to the restaurant.

"You saved my life. You brought me back when I didn't think I should be here anymore. You found me, Brooke." Haley turned back and looked into Brooke's tear stained eyes.

Brooke covered her mouth trying to hold back her tears. There was something so simple and beautiful about the way Haley said those words. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her again. She stood up and put some money on the table for the food that they just ordered. Brooke held her hand out for the tutor to hold.

"Yeah we should get out of here." Brooke whispered.

"Good idea, Tigger." Haley took her girlfriend's hand and they quietly left the restaurant.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer sat on her bed staring at the picture of Brooke that she had beside her bed. For so long she had done nothing but be Brooke's best friend. She would spend countless hours doing everything she could to make sure that Brooke Davis was happy. And somewhere along the way, she fell in love with Brooke. She couldn't help it. No matter how hard she fought it or tried to deny it, the feelings wouldn't go away. Brooke was so strong and fearless. She never let anyone get away with anything. She was perfect.

Just being in the same room with her, made Peyton feel like she could do anything. And she knew that she had to have her. All she had to do was just be in the right place at the right time and Brooke would be hers. Then Brooke picked Rachel. And that was enough to make Peyton snap.

Why didn't Brooke understand that she loved her? That she loved her more than anyone else. And if she had to destroy everything in Brooke's life to prove it, then she would. After the locker room incident, Brooke couldn't really be seen with Rachel again. So Peyton took it upon herself to gain Rachel's trust. It wasn't that hard to do, considering how damage Brooke had done.

To this day, Peyton could never understand why Brooke did what she did. But it didn't matter because she loved her and no matter what she did, Peyton would always be there for her. She told Brooke that she would take care of Rachel and that she wouldn't have to worry about it. And that was how it went for a year. Peyton gained alliances and by the time junior year rolled around she was in complete control of the school. Sure Brooke thought she was in charge and it was so sweet to watch her strut around school like she ran things. It made her smile.

So she was finally ready to make her move. Finally ready to bring Brooke's world crashing down around her. All she had to do was wait for Victoria to get home and then Brooke would be all hers. And if she had to destroy Haley James along the way then that was just fine with her.

Peyton put the picture down and exhaled. All this thinking about ruining her best friend's life was kinda turning her on. She grabbed her cell phone and scrolled until she found Lucas's number. She pushed send and grinned wickedly.

"Hey Scott. Get over here. It's your lucky night."

"R-really?" Lucas stammered in her ear.

"Get moving. In ten minutes, the offer expires. See you soon, Luke." Peyton pushed 'end' and laughed to herself. Maybe this time he could last for longer than two strokes.

**To Be Continued….no really….**


End file.
